


Brother's Blood

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Boyking!Sam, Demon!Dean, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Oral, SPN Kink Bingo, Sex, Smut, Sub!Dean, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for SPN Kink Bingo - Sam is ruler on the throne of Hell, and Dean his willing pet. He’s the only demon Sam will drink from, and Dean is quite happy to be whatever his brother commands..Square Filled: Human Furniture (I really had trouble with this one)





	

 

The coppery smell of blood was the first thing he noticed, before he'd even opened his eyes. There was a familiar weight on his chest, moving again his bare skin and it made his insides quiver with excitement.

A thousand years he could wake up like this, and he'd feel the same every time. Sam's hand pressing onto the right side of his chest, applying unnecessary bondage to his brother’s body as he slept. His mouth was buried in the crook of his left shoulder, and Dean knew exactly what he was doing. The sharp scratch of teeth made Dean's body jerk and he groaned in pleasured pain.

‘Couldn't have woken me up first, Sammy?’ Dean growled as Sam’s bite got harder, and he felt the harsh draw of his blood. It sent a jolt straight to his already hard dick. ‘Fuck, little brother, easy on the goods.’

‘You fell asleep on me last night,’ Sam grunted, lapping at the wound he’d made, tongue flat and making Dean shudder. ‘I wanted you, and you got so blind drunk -’ He raised hazel eyes to meet his brother’s gaze, smirking. ‘Had to find something else to fuck.’

Dean’s eyes darkened, and he pushed Sam off, anger making his eyes fill with black as he climbed off of the bed and grabbed his clothes from the floor. Sam laughed, reclining on the bed, the sheets no longer covering his modesty; not that he showed a lot of modesty in the first place. His cock was hard and leaving a sticky pool of precome on his belly.

‘Come on, Dean. You know your blood gets me hard as hell. I can make it up to you.’

‘Don’t coddle me,’ Dean snapped. ‘You go stick your dick in someone else if you’re that horny.’ He was sulking, he knew it, but he didn’t care. It was a petty argument - both of them fucked whoever they wanted, when they wanted, but Dean was pissed that Sam had decided to pick on his drinking.

Sam waved off his mood, snorting a laugh as he looked down at his straining cock. ‘She wasn’t even that good. I mean, it did the job, but...fuck, no one’s as tight as you, big brother.’ Dean groaned, looking down as his dick decided to pay attention to its master’s words.

Because that was how it was. Sam loved him, and Dean loved Sam, but that was an emotion they didn’t acknowledge. In the years since Dean had let the Mark Of Cain corrupt his body, easily dragging Sam to the dark side with him, his little brother had taken to evil like a fish to water. It was like all the years of striving to do good, of saving people, of holding back the darkness Yellow Eyes had poisoned him with - it all melted away with one simple crook of Dean’s twisted finger.

Well, that and a blow job.

Dean yanked his jeans, ignoring the throbbing in his groin, and the extra pressure the tight denim put on his balls as he buttoned the pants up. ‘I got shit to do.’

‘You’re going drinking again,’ Sam deadpanned, watching as Dean crossed the room in four strides. ‘Dean -’ He pushed up off of the bed, moving to block the doorway with his larger frame, one hand hitting Dean square in the chest to stop him.

‘Get out the way, Sammy.’ The elder Winchester’s teeth ground together as he refused to meet Sam’s eyes. The boy king grinned, Dean’s blood still staining his teeth. With that and the bed hair, he looked positively wild, and Dean had to push down the urge to kiss him stupid.

‘Stay. Please. I’ll tell the minions to fuck off for the day.’ Sam’s voice was a purr as he trailed his hand down his brother’s chest. ‘We can spend the day in here. Or wherever. But naked.’ He grinned, his insatiable thirst for Dean overruling everything else.

Dean sucked in a breath, tilting his head to the side a little, before pushing past Sam, sending the taller man stumbling and swearing. When he looked back up, his big brother was gone, using his powers to disappear from the scene. Sam growled, slamming his fist against the wall. 

Something had riled Dean up - and Sam was determined to find out what.

*****

It was hours later, when the last remaining Knight Of Hell returned to the throne room. His eyes were blazing, and blood spattered his shirt. Sam looked up from his position on the throne, raising an eyebrow but not showing any emotion as his brother stumbled in.

Minions turned, scattering at the sight of the bloodied Knight, not wanting to encourage his wrath, nor that of their king. Sam watched, carefully, as Dean staggered towards him, dropping the First Blade to the floor as he fell to his knees. The smell of bourbon wafted off of him, and Sam sighed, uncrossing his legs and getting to his feet.

‘What the hell have you been doing?’

Dean shrugged, laughing almost maniacally, unsteady and wobbling, even on his knees. ‘Drownin’ m’sorrows. Fightin’ some.’ He snorted, as Sam approached, stopping a metre or so before him. ‘Like you’d care. Off stickin’ your dick in some bitch.’

Sam’s eyebrows knit together in concern for a second before he realised that Dean’s behaviour all boiled down to one simple thing - jealousy.

‘You’ve never cared before I used another body for comfort,’ he pointed out, folding his arms over his chest. ‘Why all the dramatics now?’ Brilliant green eyes looked up at him, and Sam sighed, pulling his brother to his feet. ‘Dean, _answer_ me.’

‘Because I’m yours!’ The elder Winchester blurted out, almost spitting with anger. ‘This wasn’t supposed to happen.’ He pushed out of Sam’s hold, stumbling backwards. ‘This was supposed to be me and you, raising hell and causing a little bloodshed. Doing the things we’d always held back from.’ He snarled as Sam reached out to him, dodging his touch. ‘I’m a fucking demon,’ Dean spat, eyes flushing with pure black. ‘I shouldn’t fucking care.’

Sam was at his side in an instant, pushing him against the wall of the throne-room, his large hands gripping Dean’s shoulders tightly. ‘So you care. I care. I’ve never hid that from you. We’re different, Dean. We’ve always been different - I thought you knew that.’

‘But I’m supposed to be yours,’ Dean mewled, slumping in his brothers hold.

‘And you are.’ Sam smiled, cupping his brother’s cheek, leaning in to lick the blood from his skin. It wasn’t his, but it was demon, and a thread of excitement ran through his body. Dean trembled underneath him, black fading away to green as Sam groaned, hardening in the slacks he wore. ‘You’re mine, Dean. And I’m yours. I won’t...I won’t go elsewhere if it upsets you.’

Dean growled a little, dropping his head forward, so his forehead rested against his younger sibling’s. ‘I don’t want it to upset me. It’s weakness.’

Sam chuckled, coaxing Dean’s chin upwards, giving him access to his lips. ‘We always were each other’s weakness.’ He captured the soft plump lips offered to him, the kiss so harsh and searing, that it tore the fragile skin of Dean’s lower lip, and the Knight only whimpered for more. ‘Fuck, want you so bad,’ Sam murmured. ‘But this won’t go unpunished.’

Dean nodded, not caring what the punishment was, as long as it kept him close to Sam. He only wanted him happy, and Sam knew that.

‘Acknowledge me, Dean.’

The words came easily after so many years. ‘Yes, sir.’

‘On your knees, Dean,’ Sam ground out, releasing his grip on Dean’s face allowing him to fall to his knees again on the stone floor. He looked up, green eyes focused on his baby brother as he dragged his cock from his pants, offering it to the kneeling Knight. ‘Give me that sweet mouth, big brother.’

Dean parted his lips, swiping his tongue over the tip of Sam’s cock, before taking him in, inch by inch. Sam groaned, feeling the hot cavern of his brother’s mouth surround his hard length. His fingers curled through Dean’s short hair, tugging gently to make him moan around his dick.

‘Tell me, Dean,’ he urged, pulling Dean away from him, forcing him to look up into his brother’s eyes. ‘I want to hear it from you.’ He ran his thumb along Dean’s swollen bottom lip, taking in his flushed cheeks and glistening eyes. ‘You’ve never told me before.’

Stubborn silence was all his received, and Sam growled, pushing Dean back onto his cock, forcing his movements. Dean sucked in air through his nose, opening his throat to Sam’s onslaught, taking every last inch like only Dean could. Sam’s hips were unrelenting, his thrusts into Dean’s mouth harder with every stroke, as the Knight on his knees braced himself with his hands against his brother’s thighs.

‘Tell me,’ Sam ordered again, locking his eyes on Dean’s. ‘Tell. Me.’

Dean gasped as Sam dragged him off of his cock again, saliva dribbling down his chin. ‘I love you, Sam.’

The grin that split the younger Winchester’s face would have been infectious if Dean weren’t so destroyed by lust. He reached out for Sam again, wanting to let his brother take him and make him hurt for daring to feel such stupid emotions, such  _ weaknesses _ .

Instead, Sam hauled him to his feet, capturing him in a sloppy, messy kiss that had both of them panting hard. ‘I love you too, De.’ The elder Winchester made a noise that was halfway between a sob and a whimper as Sam kissed him again, dragging him back towards the throne, unwilling to part from his body as he did so. ‘Fuck, want you so bad.’

Dean nodded against him, too far gone to do anything but what Sam asked. The combination of his lover’s touch and the alcohol in his system made him as pliable as putty, and Sam moulded him into exactly what he wanted. His slightly smaller frame shuddered as Sam’s fingers hooked into the waistline of his pants, dragging them down his muscular legs.

‘Sammy,’ he breathed, as the younger man pushed him against the throne, placing his hands on the arms, his bare ass sticking out just the way Sam liked. Sam dropped to his knees, spreading Dean’s cheeks with his large hands.

‘Shush, Dean. Gonna take care of you, baby, just like I always do.’ His words were soothing, and Dean groaned, his head dropped down as Sam’s tongue ran over his puckered hole. The sensation sent a shiver up his spine, his cock standing to full attention, hard and leaking as Sam chuckled against him. ‘My sweet Knight,’ he cooed, and Dean gasped as his tongue pushed past the thick ring of muscle, penetrating him easily. 

Dean’s fingers turned into claws against the wood of the throne as his brother tongue fucked him, going deeper and deeper with each thrust, making his elder whimper. By the time he added a finger into the mix, Dean was panting heavily, pushing back against the welcomed intrusion.

‘Always so eager for me, De, so good for me. Want more?’ Dean nodded at Sam’s question, mewling as his brother pushed a second finger into his ass, making a scissoring motion to open him up. ‘You taste gorgeous,’ Sam commented, still using his tongue to moisten Dean’s hole, and the other man cried out as the tip of Sam’s index finger stroked his prostate, making his cock jump, precome spurting from the tip. Sam laughed, tearing his mouth away from Dean’s ass, but leaving his fingers buried in him as he stood up.

Sam’s name was a choked whine on Dean’s tongue, as the boy king pushed his brother down into the throne, stroking his own cock and adding a third finger to Dean’s stretched hole. He was begging under his breath, repeating his little brother’s name over and over, eyes flashing from black to green, the lack of control evident. The fingers in his ass pounded into him relentlessly, his cock dragging against the rough upholstery of the battered old throne.

‘Gonna fuck you, Dean. Gonna be so good, always so fucking good,’ Sam growled, before spitting on his hand and rubbing his cock. This was how it always was for them - rough and hard, and Dean pleaded for it every time. He was Sam’s puppet, his property, and Sam loved him all the more for it.

The second he replaced his fingers with his cock, Dean cried out, his orgasm swift and brutal, his come spurting over the chair as Sam buried his generous cock in his brother to the hilt, uncaring for Dean’s mistake. Right now, all he wanted was the wet and warm of his big brother wrapped around him, making him feel whole and safe and fucking  _ loved _ .

Dean panted hard as Sam started to rut against him, drawing back slowly before slamming back in, enough to make Dean’s cock remain hard, even after his climax. He whined and whimpered, mewled Sam’s name like a prayer, and Sam adored every second of it. His cock twitched and pulsed inside his  brother, and he knew he needed more than his brother’s love.

‘Show me your neck, baby,’ he purred, reaching up to grab a handful of Dean’s hair. ‘You know what I need from you.’ Dean complied, and Sam nuzzled at his pulse point, twisting Dean’s upper body almost painfully - not that Dean would complain. Pain and pleasure were almost as one for the Winchesters these days. ‘Only yours, brother,’ Sam growled. ‘It’s only your blood. You know that. A body is body, but you...it’s only you.’ He bared his teeth, biting painfully down, breaking the skin in a second, and Dean screamed in pleasure, feeling Sam’s free hand grasp his hard length, pumping in time with his thrusts into his body. Everything melted away into a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure, and Sam’s suckling at his neck, taking the one thing only Dean could give him.

The younger Winchester’s orgasm took him by surprise, but he didn’t stop until Dean was following, his brother’s cock swollen and angry red in his hand until he unloaded on the throne for a second time, Sam’s teeth easing out of his neck. Blood smeared the boy king’s face as he withdrew from Dean and let him slump onto the throne, completely spent, covered in blood and come from both of them.

He watched for a second, admiring the beautiful sight of his devastated brother, before laying his hands on him and pulling him up. ‘I meant what I said,’ Sam whispered, pulling Dean back into his arms.The Knight shifted, his eyes clearing as he looked up at his lover. ‘I do love you.’

Dean’s cheeks warmed and he nodded, eyes shining as Sam smiled and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

‘You’d do anything for me, right Dean?’ Another nod, and Sam felt arousal blossom in his stomach again. ‘Kneel.’ Dean acquiesced, bowing his head slightly as Sam righted his clothing, before removing the rest of Dean’s. ‘I said I’d punish you.’

‘You did,’ Dean muttered, keeping his head low, but there was warmth in his tone. He knew the truth, knew that he was Sam’s and Sam was his, so it didn’t matter what his brother did now.

‘Put your head to the floor. Do as I ask, and I’ll fuck you so good later, you won’t even remember why you were upset.’ Sam smirked as Dean automatically did as he was told, kneeling with his back flat in front of the throne. The younger man walked around him, sitting down and lifting his feet, placing them square in the middle of Dean’s back. To his credit, Dean didn’t so much as make a sound at the feel of the heavy booted feet landing on him - it wasn’t the first time Sam had punished him like this.

And hell, being his king’s footstool for a few hours, even with come and blood drying on his skin? Was worth the way Sam would fuck him later.

  
  



End file.
